


Tinsel

by DragonLibrarian



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Carmilla, Christmas Decorations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLibrarian/pseuds/DragonLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just wanted to decorate the Christmas tree with her girlfriend Carmilla. Will she get her wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add something to the Carmilla fandom so here's a Christmas one-shot for all my fellow creampuffs, enjoy. :)

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. She had known that Carmilla wasn't a fan of this 'stupid human holiday' but she thought that maybe for her she'd... shaking her head at the idiocy of that thought, Laura slumped onto her bed. Clutching onto her yellow pillow, which Carmilla had neglected since they both moved over to her bed, she looked at the box of Christmas decorations resting on the bed opposite her. She had hoped she could convince Carmilla to help decorate the slightly illuminated tree that Lafontaine had helped put up in there room earlier that day, a tree Laura hadn't questioned them on how they came by it or why it glowed in the dark. 

It was Christmas Eve and with everything going on in Silas they'd all almost forgotten about Christmas and it seemed with the weather taking a turn for the worst Laura wouldn't be making it home to her dad for Christmas, but that all wouldn't be too bad if she could spend this holiday with her vampire girlfriend. Carmilla it seemed had other ideas. Shortly after Laura's attempts at getting Carmilla into the Christmas spirit,which somehow including reasons not to go on a murder spree, her girlfriend had left muttering to herself about something along the lines of 'a holiday where you can't kill is a stupid holiday'. Sighing, Laura pushed her face into the pillow, not really wanting to start anything without Carmilla there.

Meow.

Freezing, Laura raised her head slightly to see a the face of a black cat looking up at her from the floor, head tilted slightly at the human. Meow. The cat went again, the sound almost sounding bored if even perhaps a bit sarcastic. Lowering the pillow onto the bed, the cat, seeing an opening, instantly leapt onto Laura's lap making itself at home. Slightly startled by the cat's actions, Laura froze, her hands hovering in the air unsure of what to do. The cat noticing it was not receiving the attention it required, almost seemed to roll its eyes before nudging its head against the girl's hand and letting out an impatient meow. Smiling down at the cat, realisation finally hitting her, she began stroking her behind the ears. 

'Being a cat is not going to get you out of helping me decorate this room so it's ready for tomorrow.' Laura informed her, looking into the cat's dark eyes. 

Carmilla only huffed in response, pressing her head more firmly against Laura's hands, demanding more attention that the girl was more than willing to give despite Carmilla unwillingness to help decorate. Soon Carmilla was curled up comfortably on her lap, purring as Laura continued to pet her. Briefly looking up from her current task to see the still glowing tree was still bare, Laura believed Carmilla had stalled long enough.

'Right, well if you're not going to help you can at least keep me company.' Laura told Carmilla, lifting her up and walking across the room, placing her besides the box of decorations, Carmilla meowing in complaint all the while at being moved and no longer being stroked by her human. Reaching into the box, the only one of the two who currently had opposable thumbs, retrieved some red and gold baubles, briefly showing them to Carmilla and getting a non-committal meow in answer before moving to hang them on the tree. Laura continued decorating this way, while Carmilla who seemed to not care what went on the tree but still expressed her displeasure on Laura's choices on where to hang each piece. 

'If you're going to meow at me every time I place an ornament on the tree until I put it in a specific place, you might as well do that in human form so I know what you saying.' She said, the arm holding the glittering bauble falling to her side as she looked over her shoulder at the black cat, curled up on leopard print duvet. 'Or you could do it yourself, then I wouldn't get it wrong.' 

Huffing, Carmilla lowered her head to her paws with an expression that could only say 'Really Cupcake?' 

Laughing slightly at Carmilla's response, Laura put the final bauble onto one of the branches and walked over to her, briefly rubbing behind her ears before leaning over the box to see if there were any decorations left. At the bottom of the box lay tinsel, red and gold all tangled together, and Laura grinned as a wicked idea came to her mind. Maybe Carmilla was rubbing off on her as she knew exactly what to decorate with that tinsel.

Gripping the edges of the box, Laura lifted it before quickly dumping the content over Carmilla's resting form on the bed, making her jump to her feet unable to untangle the colourful entrapments. Bursting out laughing at the sight of the grumpy looking black cat now covered in Christmas colours, who was now glaring at her as tears filled Laura's eyes. It was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen and she hoped she had forgotten to turn the camera off so she could show Lafontaine later.

'Car---Carmilla---y-y--you look ador---able.' Laura managed to get out through her laughing fit, while the cat just huffed back at the girl.

The sound of a clearing throat, halted Laura's laughing as she slowly turned to the doorway to explain to, presumably Danny what she and Carmilla were doing but however instead saw standing in the doorway was her useless vampire girlfriend, holding another box of decorations looking at her with an eyebrow raised. 'Interrupting something am I Creampuff?'


End file.
